Malamar (anime)
Malamar (Japanese: カラマネロ Calamanero) was a recurring Pokémon character in the that plotted to rule the . History first appeared in A Conspiracy to Conquer!. Prior to the episode, Malamar set up its hideout at a radio observatory near Camphrier Town. It also an Officer Jenny who was investigating a nearby radio observatory, turning her into "Madame X". Together, they confronted and hypnotized them, but his own face, which prevented him from getting hypnotized, and later informed and . With Jessie, James, and their Pokémon in tow, Malamar located Ash's group by a tree. It then kidnapped , hoping to use his power to lead its Pokémon army, the Pokémon Patrol, and aid it in its plans for domination. By the time Ash, his friends, and Meowth arrived in the observation chamber of the radio observatory, Malamar took control of , , and . However, the Automatic Pikachu Retrieving Device that Clemont built earlier entered the observatory and crashed into Malamar, breaking its control over everyone it had hypnotized. Malamar subsequently revealed that it had tricked them into believing that Madame X was controlling it, while it built a weapon to reconstruct the world. Malamar led the group to its "grand design" room, and destroyed it before fleeing. Malamar reappeared in Facing the Grand Design!, where it recruited two other Malamar in a plan to distort the world using energy crystals. Malamar and the other two hypnotized the top s of Kalos to build the energy crystals, and later transported them to Grace Tower. When Team Rocket went to the top of Grace Tower, the Malamar trio spotted them after became furious at the first Malamar for what it did to them earlier. Team Rocket encountered Ash's group and the Officer Jenny from the radio observatory, and they attempted to carry out a plan to disrupt Malamar's scheme. Later, the three Malamar used to immobilize all but Clemont, Meowth, James, and Inkay. The four worked together with a horde of other Inkay and Malamar to defeat the trio of rogue Malamar. The crystals were then deactivated by Officer Jenny's Manectric. Despite this, all of the crystals combined into one and the three Malamar went inside them and escaped. Before they left, they claimed they were heading into the future, but swore they would return to fight once more and that their plan would succeed someday. Personality and characteristics Unlike most Pokémon, Malamar is a cruel and evil Pokémon with a mysterious and dark past. Despite its surprisingly ambitious plans of world domination, it is aware of its limits and surrounds itself with others to avoid direct confrontation. Manipulation and deceit are key to Malamar's plans: Officer Jenny was used as a mouthpiece, while Jessie and James provided Malamar with crucial insight. It enjoys control, using to manipulate a person or Pokémon's mind and to physically move its pawns around. Despite its overwhelming powers and menacing persona, s with a strong bond with their Pokémon, such as and or James and , are able to break free of Malamar's hypnotic control, or by inflicting pain on themselves as seen in 's case. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Hypnosis|1=Psychic|2=Dark Pulse}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Hypnosis|1=Psychic|2=Dark Pulse}}}} Pokémon Aligned with , , , and Officer Jenny. However, before Officer Jenny had a chance to arrest them, the two Malamar along with the recurring one escaped inside the crystals. One of the Malamar's known moves are and . The other Malamar's known moves are Psychic, , and Dark Pulse.}} Controlled .}} , , , , and . When arrived and Malamar possessed them except for Ash, it opened the doors to reveal them and ordered them to seize Ash and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐藤健輔 Kensuke Satō |en=Marc Thompson }} Related articles Category:Anime characters Category:Recurring wild Pokémon it:Malamar (anime)